


Ramen Cake

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: It's Gladio Birthday what surprise does Prompto have in store for him?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 21





	Ramen Cake

Prompto had been planning this day for the last two months. Everything was supposed to be perfect and well now that he sees the set up on the table, he begins to have second thoughts. Sure, it screams Gladio vibes, but it just looks so cheap. Prompto sometimes forgets the man was raised in the Citadel. He’s dined with royalty, rubbed elbows with the big wigs and can get whatever he wants if he wished.

It’s not like Gladio would throw his status or wealth around. He could get away just using his looks alone if he had that personality. Really those muscles, the eyes, and that ass. Prompto sighs, “he really does put tall dark and handsome over the edge.”

It’s completely unfair.

Prompto stares at the set up biting his thumbnail before his anxiety decides this was a horrible idea in the first place. He reaches for the first item-

“Did you do this?”

He recognizes that gruff voice and turns around arms outstretched and trying to use his body to cover the disaster on the table.

“What? Uh nothing to see behind the curtain big guy,” he laughs feeling his smile reach his ears. “Something stupid,” he says as Gladio raises an eyebrow at the comment.

Gladio sets down the gym bag on the floor and walks until he is standing less than a few inches from Prompto. Prompto meanwhile is looking away every bit embarrassed as Gladio can easily see the disaster on the table.

Gladio pats Prompto’s shoulder and offers a warm smile, “doesn’t look stupid blondie.” Gladio pulls Prompto in for a hug kissing the top of his head as Prompto squirms. “Looks cute.”

Prompto pushes Gladio away and looks at the table, “cute? It doesn’t look weird or…cheap?”

Gladio sighs and kisses Prompto’s cheek. “It looks nice, creative. Something I’d expect you to do. Better than a typical birthday cake.”

Prompto smiles, “well you always have liked ramen so a pyramid of ramen bowls in the shape of a three-layer cake seemed like a good idea.” Prompto gives Gladio a serious look. “That doesn’t mean you get to eat all of them in one go.”

“Aww but babe it’s my birthday,” he teases leaning on a laughing Prompto.

Prompto snorts, “dude your sweaty and gross go get a shower so we can celebrate.”

“But you liked it last time,” he winks making Prompto blush. “Besides I want my cake first.”

Prompto looks up at him confused, “but I didn’t get cake?”

Gladio leans down and kisses Prompto on the lips. “Prom you are the cake and I want to lick the frosting.” Gladio watches his reaction seeing Prom scrunch his eyebrows working out the problem before his face begins to brighten making his freckles stand out.


End file.
